


Haircut

by littlemissfandom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissfandom/pseuds/littlemissfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico gets an awful haircut and Will and Piper help him out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

“Nico, will you please come out here and talk to me!”  
Will slumped against his boyfriend’s cabin door and huffed. Nico had only been to the hairdressers, obviously if his reaction was anything to go by Will guessed it had not been a happy time.  
“I know you’re in there!” Will cried towards the door “It’s been a whole day now you have to come out at some point!”  
Nico threw the door open and glared at Will. He wore a (Will’s) oversized hoodie and black skinny jeans he had a beanie on that covered his hair and the hood of the hoodie was thrown over his head so you could only just see his eyes.  
“Come on Nico, it’s not that bad’  
Nico grabbed his arm and yanked him inside, quickly slamming the door shut behind him.  
“It certainly is!” Nico hissed.  
“Let me see” Will replied calmly  
“Ugh, fine” Nico replied, he threw down his hood and pulled off the beanie. His usual mop of thick, curly, black hair had been cut in a mullet style fashion, the sides were shaved but the strip down the middle of his head had been straightened so his fringe was hanging down even longer than usual  
Will held back a giggle and clenched his hand over his mouth.  
“It’s awful, I know” Nico said down-heartedly.  
“No, no. It looks, it looks… different” Will said, circling Nico so as to get the full affect, Will snorted loudly and quickly had to cover his mouth again when he looked at the back of his head and Nico glanced back, throwing daggers with his eyes. Will’s own eyes were full of mirth at his boyfriend’s hair.  
“Do you know anyone who can fix it?” Nico asked, his voice small and completely different from how he was earlier, Will felt his heart clench at how vulnerable he sounded.  
“Piper might be able to do something, if you’ll let her see you that is” Will asked, walking back to face his boyfriend.  
“Fine, but don’t tell her everything until she’s here, just tell her to bring hair-dressing supplies and scissors, possibly a shaver too”  
As Will ran off to go and fetch Piper, Nico sat down on his bed and sighed, how in Hades name he got himself into this situation, he didn’t know.  
***  
Will soon returned with Piper in tow and she set about remodelling his hair (after a brief giggling fit of course). First she shaved the back of his head so only the top part of his hair was left. Then she sent Nico to have a shower so his hair would return to its natural state and would remove any product the first hair-dresser (a term used very loosely) had used.  
When Nico came back with his hair wet and in its natural, curly state, Piper set about drying it and trimming his fringe; sweeping it to the side as she did so, with one last artistic snip of the scissors she stepped back.  
“Ta-dah!” Piper proclaimed loudly, stepping back to admire her masterpiece.  
Piper held up a mirror and showed it to Nico who grabbed it and spent the following 30 seconds looking in the mirror.  
“It’s called an under-cut, so if you like it you know what to ask for the next time you go to the hairdressers” She said taking the mirror from him and putting it away with the rest of her things.  
“It looks…good! Thank you so much!” Nico said, standing up and brushing all of the hair off of his clothes.  
“You’re welcome” Piper replied as she made her way out the door “If you want you could ask me next time you want your hair doing, I’ll gladly do it again. Then you won’t have to worry that the hairdresser will get it wrong”  
“I will do” Nico said opening the door for her, exchanging goodbyes as she left.  
After closing the door behind Piper, Nico grabbed Will’s hands and pulled him down to sit facing him on the bed.  
“So what do you think?” Nico questioned, uncertain to Will’s thoughts on his new haircut.  
“It looks amazing. You look amazing” Will replied leaning forwards to brush a stray piece of hair back into place. “Come on, let’s go get dinner, I’m starving and I want to see everyone’s first reactions”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so sorry if it's a bit rubbish. Please leave any constructive criticism in the comments!


End file.
